It Started With a Letter
by ClearlyWritten
Summary: Back way before Nico was born Hades was nothing but just a pesent god.. or minor god as people put it. He was no more than rubbish to the gods till he met someone. Someone who would change his life forever.
1. Chapter 1

_**It Started With a Letter.**_

_**HadesXMaria**_

_**Summary: Back way before Nico was born Hades was nothing but just a pesent god.. or minor god as people put it. He was no more than rubbish to the gods till he met someone. Someone who would change his life forever.**_

_**Authors notes: For once I am writing a Drama/Tragedy/Romance story! Hope you enjoy and I am going to put thought in this and re-read it over and over again! Thank-You!**_

_**Contains: Rape, Death, and Way to much Romance for Hades. Sorry Hades still love you! May also Contain a lot of OOC! Maybe I don't know yet.**_

_**Prolouge Kinda short:**_

I stared out the window and watched as Nico played with Cerberus and almost dying. I smiled as he ran around spraying Cerberus with water. Poor Cerberus, well at least he got a bath. I shook my head and walked off making my way down the hallway and into the door to the left. I flicked the light on and thats when the memories happened. As I walked in Pictures of paintings and all different crafts and toys sprawled around and cluttering the room. I didn't mind though it's just the way it was before everything was in place. I grabbed the teddy bear off the shelf and shook the dust off. He was light brown with a little stain from strawberry sauce and one of his blue button eye was missing, his arm was bit and torn and he needed a little stuffing in him, and his blue ribbon wrapped around his neck was faded to sky blue. Just like before. Tears rolled down my cheeks as memories flooded back. If only, if only he had her back in his arms safe and sound with his children.


	2. Chapter 2

_**It Started With a Letter.**_

_**HadesXMaria**_

_**Summary: Back way before Nico was born Hades was nothing but just a pesent god.. or minor god as people put it. He was no more than rubbish to the gods till he met someone. Someone who would change his life forever.**_

_**Authors notes: For once I am writing a Drama/Tragedy/Romance story! Hope you enjoy and I am going to put thought in this and re-read it over and over again! Thank-You!**_

_**Contains: Rape, Death, and Way to much Romance for Hades. Sorry Hades still love you! May also Contain a lot of OOC! Maybe I don't know yet.**_

_**Chapter One!**_

Saturday was rough not only had I just listened to Zeus gripe but I also had to go around town collecting souls. I rolled my eyes and rubbed my temples walking down the dirty, cracked pavement. Everything was different in this part of America, The buildings were worn out and falling apart, Bits of shingles and paint were scraped off and some where even burned down. I sighed as I walked up to the purple one, it was torn and shingles were falling everywhere, the door was off it's hinges, the windows were all broke and beaten, and the driveway was flooded with grass, weeds, and dirt. Walking up the old creaky stairs I slowly opened the door trying to not damage it anymore than it already was. I creaped down the hallway and into the room where I was met with a worn out old man who had given up on life. He opened his baby blue eyes, smacked his crusty dried lips, and turned his fragile neck to stare at me. He could see me. He smile and told me in his eyes to come forward. I wearily made my way over and sat on the crumpled up bed trying hard not to break him any further.

"You are as precious as my grandbaby, and as sweet as my wife aren't you Hades." He groaned out in a rusty voice. I smiled down at him and nodded taking his fragile hand in mine. "You.. You know my wife Nicole was a very beautiful lady, she was a model and got paid riches. In.. When I was young I was a plumber and worked with my papi when he didn't have anyone to help him." He told me I smiled and nodded, the hardest part when taking a soul of an old person is hearing their story before they die. I didn't mind it made me happy that something in their life made them happy as well. "I was poor and the only thing me and papi ate were crackers and ketchup and on a good day some nice cold stiff bread. We were outcasts because we cared about the colored people and only kept them as friends and family since Mimi died and my parents abandoned me when young, you understand how cruel people were don't you?" He asked.

"Yes William I do please proceed." I asured him and laid my hand on his head carresing his hair.

"You have her touch." He smiled and leaned into my touch. "Well when I met Nicole I was fixing her sinks and toilets..."

_Stood before a young girl was a broad shouldered teen who had brownish blackish hair, his baby blue eyes glistened in the sun and happiness and kindness was the only thing that shined bright in them eyes. He had straight teeth and light pink lips, and a form of a beard upon his chin. The young girl was about sixteen two years younger than the man, she had light blonde hair that went down to her waist, dark green eyes and pink full lips, she had porcelin skin that didn't even have blemishes, and she wore a poka-doted dress. She surveyed the man as he fixed her toliet first._

_"Whats that thing?" She asked causing the man to look up. He raised a curved eyebrow and wiped sweat of his brow._

_"It's a plunger.. don't see much of these do you?" He asked sweetly. She scoffed and turned to the shower. _

_"I have to I just don't use them, I have people who do it for me." She stated and crossed her arms over her chest. He smiled at her and looked down at the crummy stinky toliet, It was covered in poo, pee, and some icky green stuff that he didn't want to know about. She looked over at him without turning her head and stuck her chest out observing him._

_"Sometimes people don't have enough money like you do to obey their every wim. Sometimes people only live on crackers and ketchup and on a good day, cold stiffened bread." He smiled at her and stood up dusting off his clothes. She raised her brow and turned to him. "Well that toilet is completely lost so I'll deliever you a new one in the afternoon okay?" He asked and packed up his things. She figeted and grabbed his arm before he walked off._

_"Wait! William umm the sink is busted I need you to fix it." She said in a hurried tone. William stared at her and walked over to the sink with her hand still attacked to his arm. He observed it and looked back at the girl and then to the sink._

_"I think I know the problem.. theirs a sock in it." He stated and pulled it out showing it to the baffled girl. She shifted and crossed her arms over her chest and put her chin up._

_"Oh... I know it was the one in the kitchen... both of them. They are squirting water everywhere when we turned the knob and I don't know why." She said. He raised his brow and smiled showing happy lines on his eyes and carresed the girl._

_"Nicole.. I believe that none of the sinks are broken, the toilet is broken cause of poo and pee then some green stuff that I don't want to know about, and you just wanted to spend time with me." William said and put Nicoles head on his chest. She sniffed his chest getting his scent and looked up to him._

_"Will... I'm in love with you I can't stand another day without you here or i'll die." Nicole said and hugged him tighter. William sighed and losened up a bit._

_"You know that your father does not apporve because..." He started but trailed off._

_"I know! I know! Everyone reminds me! I love you Will and I won't stop till I have you! I've longed for this day to happen where me and you get married! I long for the day we have kids! I long for the day you take me in your hand and propose to me! I love you and I will always love you!" Nicole said and hugged him tighter crying. William kissed her head and looked at her with teary eyes. _

_"If all of that is true Nicole.. then if you love me you can let go of me." He said. Nicole kissed his mouth repeatedly and cried in his arms._

_"I have done a lot of things and never said no to anyone! But this time I do not approve of that and I will never let go of you!" She screamed and cried harder. "Take me! Take me away from this treacherous place and let me be yours." William smiled and kissed her on her lips._

_"Fine.. If you must then will you marry me." William said and pulled out a fourty two carat diamand ring. She stared baffled at it and placed it upon her finger._

_"Will... how did you! This costs so much I.. I." She cried and held his hand. Suddenly their was clapping and they stared. It was Nicoles father and he smiled at them._

_"Dad.." Nicole cried and held even tighter to Will._

_"Save it Nicky. I understand now please take care of my baby girl." He said and kissed them both then walked off to have some moonshine. Nicole cried and they hugged and kissed each other till it started to fade._

Hades had tears in his eyes and kissed the old man on his forehead. The old man smiled and carresed his face. "Hades.. I know you will be a father sooner than you think.. and you will have it with my grandbaby. But if I may ask you something?" He said and shivered knowing his time had come. He will definatly be in Elysium for a long long time.

"Sure...Ask me anything." Hades croaked out. William smiled and held Hades hand.

"If you promise this.. Please name you son Nico after Nicole and your daughter Bianca after Mimi. Her name was Brianna. Thank-You grandson." He said and the life in his kind old eyes was gone. Tears flowed out of Hades eyes as he dabbed them away. He hugged him and then collected his sould kissing his forehead afterwards.

"Yes grandfather.. Anything for you! I will, I promise." Hades said and then checked under his pillow and found a letter.

It said: _Open in 12 years and give it to the mortal you are closest to and the mother of my two babies. ~William and Nicole Di' Angelo._

**Chapter end.**


End file.
